Ouran Punked
by charrybarry
Summary: Inspired by RockerGirl0709's "Ouran Dares" A series of pranks pulled on all of your favorite Ouran characters! It depends on the pranks you guys request if there is yaoi or twincest involved!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. ITS SO TRAGIC!

Dedications: This dedication is completely to RockerGirl0709!!!!!! Her two stories "Ouran Dares" and "Loads of Trouble" inspired me to do this show! So after you read this you should totally go check those out! They're hilarious! XD

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!

--

Me: MO? MO! Where are you?! MO! Roxy have you seen her???

Roxy: No! Have you?!

MO: I'm right here Gadget! Don't have a hay day!

Me: Where were you?! The show has already started!!

MO: Whatever. YOU are the main host!

Me: But you're a co-host!! *pouts*

Roxy: We're all co-hosts! You need to be here!!

MO: Then don't you think we should probably begin the show!?

Me: Oh… right! Hello awesome readers of fan fiction! I'm Gadget!

Roxy: I'm Roxy!

MO: And I'm MO!

Me: Just to clarify Gadget, Roxy, and MO, are our nicknames! My real name is go-play-in-traffic! Roxy's real name is RockerGirl0709! And MO's name is really MatterOfTrust! Don't ask us how we got our nicknames, it's a LONG story.

MO: This is a show we like to call "Ouran Punked"!

Me: So, here is how it works. You all know the Ouran host club right?

MO: Of course they do!

Roxy: Yeah! Who doesn't?

Me: Yes. So in every episode we will pick one host to play a prank on and they'll be caught on camera. Then afterwards we will give them a small interview to see what they thought!

MO: Ha ha! This is going to be good!

Roxy: And we will be having special guests on the show to help out with the pranks! Just like my show! So if you want to be on it just tell us!

MO: So let us start this show off with a bang! The first prank is from… oh. Me!

Me: Oh right! The one we talked about earlier! Do it!

Roxy: Why didn't I hear about this?

Me: It was late last night. Like… I don't know, MO? What time was it?

MO: Um… like 5:30 a. m?

Roxy: Yikes! Why do you guys stay up that late?!

Me: We're most productive at night.

MO: Okay! Let us get on with the prank please!

Me: Fine.

MO: Okay, so here is what we're going to do. I am going to dress up in a delivery men's outfit and go to Tamaki's house saying that Kyoya requested they do superhero cosplay during the host club the next day. So when the host club rolls around all Tamaki has to wear is a super tight spider man outfit!

Roxy: Ha ha ha ha!!! He's going to be furious!

Me: Yes he is. Especially when he realizes his regular clothes have been stolen!

MO: Roxy you want to be the hidden cameraman?

Roxy: Sure!

Me: Okay! Go go go!

*Roxy and Mo run out the door*

Me: This is going to be hilarious. *turns on big screen TV*

MO: *driving a van* Gadget? You there? Is this thing on?

Me: Yep! I can hear you loud and clear!

Roxy: Hello Gadget!

Me: Hello! So how long is it going to be until you get to Tamaki's place?

MO: About 5 minutes now!

Me: Oh my gosh! Our first punk you guys! This is a historic moment.

Roxy: Yes it is! Let us all have a moment of silence to cherish the moment

*moment of silence passes*

MO: ALMOST THERE!

*van pulls up to Suoh Mansion 2*

MO: Do I really need to put this costume on?

Me: Yes! It's all part of the disguise!

MO: But it has a fake mustache! *whines*

Me: Quit being a baby!

MO: *whimpers and puts mustache on and rings the doorbell*

Roxy: *hides behind a bush*

Me: Roxy! Move the camera a bit I can barely see!

Roxy: Whoops!

*door opens*

MO: Young master Suoh Tamaki please?

Maid: Uh, sure. MASTER TAMAKI!

Tamaki: Yes?

Maid: Delivery!

Tamaki: Ooh goodie!

MO: A Mr. Kyoya Ootori requested this cosplay for tomorrow's host club activities. He wants you to wear it for your customers tomorrow. *hands Tamaki the box*

Tamaki: *opens it* Spider man? Well if that is what mommy wants… thank you very much.

MO: *bows and walks back to the van*

Roxy: *follows*

Me: That was awesome! He totally bought it!

MO: Did you see? He was wearing the purple pants!

Me: He was?! *beams*

Roxy: He was!

Me: Aw man! I wanted to see!

MO: Too bad! You should come with us next episode!

Me: All in good time!

Roxy: We're almost back!

Me: Quickly!

*Roxy and Mo walk back onto the set*

Roxy: What a rush! I felt like I would be caught any second!

MO: That is the beauty of these shows!

Me: Okay you guys, the host club is tomorrow, what do you want to do until then?

*look at each other*

Everyone: SLEEPOVER!!!!!!!

-THE NEXT DAY-

Me: Roxy! MO! Wake up! *whips them*

MO: OW!! Gadget that hurt! *kicks my shin*

Me: OW! *grabs leg*

Roxy: Yeah, now my back is sore.

Me: You guys! We slept in! The host club starts in one hour and we all need to set up and get over to Ouran academy! MOVE!

MO: Crap!

-A few minutes later-

Me: Roxy, you got the camera?

Roxy: *holds up camera* Got it.

Me: MO? You got the confetti shooters?

MO: Right here! *holds up confetti guns*

Me: And I have the duffel bag and bull horn. Lets go.

-At Ouran Academy-

Me: It looks like we're just in time. Tamaki should be changing right about now so me and MO will go wait for him to come out so we can steal his regular clothes. Roxy you go hide behind that love seat over there and start recording, we'll meet you there later.

Roxy: Okay! *hides behind love seat*

MO: Come on.

*MO and I stand behind changing room*

Me: *whisper* There's Tamaki.

MO: *snickers*

Tamaki: *walks away*

Me: Okay. Its go time!

*both of us enter the changing room*

MO: Do you see them?

Me: There they are! Aww… they're all folded nice and tidy. *picks the clothes up sloppily and shoves them in duffel bag*

MO: We done here?

Me: Yep. Lets go find Roxy.

*finds Roxy behind love seat*

MO: Anything happen while we were gone Roxy?

Roxy: No, it doesn't look like much, except the other hosts are wondering where Tamaki is.

Me: He should be here any second. We saw him walking out of the changing room a few minutes ago.

MO: Shh! Here he comes!

Tamaki: Hello my family! Daddy is here!

Other hosts: *stare*

Me, Mo, and Roxy: *cover mouths to keep from laughing*

Tamaki: W-why are you all not dressed yet?! Our princesses will be here shortly!

Hunny: Tama-chan? Why are you dressed like spider man?

Tamaki: Because we're cosplaying as super heroes today! Kyoya sent me this costume yesterday!

Kyoya: I do not recall sending you anything.

Tamaki: But… but then why did I get this spider man suit sent by YOU!

Hikaru: Screw Spiderman. *looks at Kaoru*

Kaoru: *blushes*

Kyoya: Tamaki, you are mistaken.

Haruhi: We aren't doing any cosplay today sempai.

Tamaki: I… I gotta change!

-1 minute later-

Tamaki: *screams*

Other hosts: *look toward changing room*

Tamaki: Who stole my clothes?!

Other hosts: No one.

Tamaki: Somebody did! Hikaru! Kaoru! What did you do with my uniform!?

Hikaru: Sadly boss, we were not a part of this.

Kaoru: It's true.

Tamaki: Then who did it?!

Hunny: Maybe your clothes just went POOF!

Tamaki: Why would they do that?!

Me: *turns on bullhorn and jumps up from behind loveseat* BECAUSE TAMAKI SUOH YOU GOT PUNKED!

Hikaru/ Kaoru: *laughs*

Roxy: *laughs*

MO: *laughs and shoots the confetti guns*

Me: *laughs*

Tamaki: *stares*

Roxy: Sorry Tamaki!

Tamaki: You did this! Hikaru Kaoru! I thought you said you weren't a part of this!

Hikaru: We weren't! But it's damn funny anyway! *continues laughing*

Me: Smile. You're on live fan fiction television!

Tamaki: What's going on!

MO: Don't worry your clothes are right here. *points to duffel bag*

Tamaki: Give them back! *runs to bag*

Me: *stops him* Nah ah ah! We still need to give you your interview!

Tamaki: What?!

Me: Roxy come here to get a better angle!

Roxy: Okay!

Me: So Tamaki. Tell us how it feels to be the very first person punked on our show!

Tamaki: I was the first?! Ooh! I am honored!

MO: You sure got a quick change of attitude.

Tamaki: Well that was before I knew I had an honor like this. Although I probably would be happier if you gave me my clothes back!

Me: Just one more question!

Tamaki: Fine.

Me: How do those tights feel?

Tamaki: They're tight and uncomfortable.

Me: Perfect! Okay Tamaki you can go! MO. Hand him his clothes.

Tamaki: *takes clothes* Thank you.

Me: Well that's all we have for now! If you have a good prank or want to help us with one, just send a review saying so! Thank you! Bye!

MO: See you later!

Roxy: Good night America!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: What's up everybody! Gadget here!

MO: I'm MO!

Roxy: Hello! Roxy is here also!

Me: Who's ready for another round of OURAN PUNKED!!

Roxy: I know I am!

MO: Me too!

Me: If you were not paying attention in the last episode or you just forgot, we played a prank on Tamaki, dressing him up in a Spiderman costume making him think it was for the host club, and stole his regular clothes. I think he reacted rather well. I'm more scared of what will happen when we prank people like Kyoya or Nekozawa.

Roxy: But… Nekozawa isn't a host.

Me: Oh? I didn't tell you guys?

MO: What?

Me: I thought it'd be funny if we did all the Ouran characters in general, not just the hosts. So now all you people at home know that if you want us to prank someone like Ranka, or Kasanoda just leave the prank in your review!

MO: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Lets get on with the show!

Me: Alright! Sheesh! This prank will be pulled on….

*drum roll*

Me: Both Hikaru and Kaoru! Yay! I was hoping for a twin prank! And its from… Rocker… Girl… 0709?

Me and MO: *look at Roxy*

Roxy: I _really _wanted them to do this!

MO: What does it say? *takes card from my hand* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Me: MO?

Roxy: MO? Are you okay?

MO: Yes! Yes! Yes! I am perfectly fine! Hee hee hee! *bounces off walls*

Me: You have coffee this morning didn't you?

MO: *freezes* No… *hides espresso behind back*

Me: Give it.

MO: *sighs and hands me the coffee*

Me: *throws it in the trash*

MO: Hey! I wasn't done with that!

Me: What did you expect me to do with it?

MO: Save it for after the show!

Me: Whatever. What was the prank anyway? *picks up card and gasps*

MO: Gadget? Gadget where'd you go!

Roxy: AGH! Get off!

Me: NO! *hugs Roxy tighter*

MO: Gadget did you have coffee too?!

Me: No! I just _really_ wanted someone to do a prank like this! *lets go of Roxy*

Roxy: Okay, so for all of you who are probably still lost. I wrote that we should dress Kaoru up as a girl, telling him he had a date, only to find out later, that his date is Hikaru!

Me and MO: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Me: I'm so excited!

MO: Me too! Hikaru's face when he sees Kaoru will be priceless!

Roxy: That's the idea!

Me: I call dressing Kaoru up!

MO: Aww dang it! I wanted to do that!

Me: You can be the cameraman!

Roxy: And what will I do?

Me: You're gonna tell Hikaru about his blind date.

Roxy: But he might recognize me from Ouran Dares!

Me: Don't worry! We're both going to wear disguises.

MO: What will the date be anyway?

Roxy: I never thought about that… something really super romantic!

Me: I know! A picnic at the park at sunset!

MO: Awwwwwwww! That's so beautiful! *gets hearts in her eyes*

Me: Okay! You guys work on getting the picnic ready and I'll go pick out Kaoru's outfit!

-A few minutes later-

Me: You guys done?

MO: Yes! Come see!

Me: Okay, nice, I like the candles… but…

Roxy: What?

Me: What's with the food choice?

MO: They like spicy food, and Italian food! The pink lemonade was just to add to the theme of a park picnic.

Me: But kung pao chicken and garlic bread?

Roxy: I know how to make garlic bread…

MO: And I know how to make kung pao chicken.

Me: It's just… an interesting combination.

Roxy: Well little miss confident, lets see what you chose for Kaoru to wear!

Me: *moves to show outfit*

Roxy and MO: *gasp*

MO: Gadget…

Me: Yeah?

MO: …

Roxy: MO?

MO: …ORANGE SKINNY JEANS, AND BLACK HEELED BOOTS!! EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Me: I knew you'd be happy about that.

Roxy: But seriously Gadget this is fantastic. I mean the strapless orange top with the light blue jacket and orange headband with the long red wig is perfect!

Me: *bows* Thank you! Now we have to pick out our disguises.

-A few minutes later-

Me: MO? Are you completely sure these are the only wigs we had left?

MO: Positive.

Roxy: Well, then I guess I'll take the purple one. *grabs long curly purple wig*

Me: I would prefer the green wig anyway *grabs pony tailed bright green wig*

MO: Alright people! Lets move out!

-At the Hitachiin estate-

MO: Okay Roxy, go and knock on Hikaru's door and me and Gadget will hide behind here.

Roxy: Okay. *walks up to Hikaru's door and knocks on it.

Hikaru: Uh, hello?

Roxy: Hi! Someone sent me here to tell you that you have a blind date tonight at this address *writes down address* at 7:00 p. m. Be there.

Hikaru: Wait! How do I know its not some psycho. Your hair being like that isn't the best reassurance.

Roxy: *sigh* You know them, and they aren't psychotic. I would say you were actually friends with them. Alright?

Hikaru: Fine. But if I get jumped, I'm sending my people after you. *shuts door*

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Well don't worry, I don't think he's gonna send people after you! Hopefully!

Roxy: *glares* Well now its your turn! Kaoru's door is right over there! *points*

Me: Fine! Get this on camera MO!

MO: Gotcha.

Me: *knocks on door*

Kaoru: Uh… hi?

Me: Guess what? You have a date tonight.

Kaoru: With you?

Me: No! But its with someone you know. He's really been anticipating this.

Kaoru: It's a guy?

Me: Problem?

Kaoru: Uh… I, uh…

Me: Of course there isn't. Now come on, I need to make you look pretty.

Kaoru: What?!

Me: He wants you to look appealing! Is that so wrong? *pushes Kaoru back through the door and closes it*

-An hour or two later-

Me: *walks out*

MO: What took you so long?!

Me: You can't rush perfection!

Roxy: So how does he look?

Me: Adorable as always.

Roxy: Yay! I want to see him!

MO: You'll have to wait! We need to get to the park to set up the picnic! The twins are going to arrive there in an hour! Hurry!

-7:00 at the park-

Roxy: Where are they?!

MO: They're late!

Me: It's seven on the dot you guys!

Roxy: Ooh! Look there's Hikaru!

Hikaru: *walks up to picnic blanket and sits down*

Me: Kaoru should be here any minute… guys? Guys? What're you looking at?

Roxy and MO: *staring off in the distance with hearts in their eyes*

MO: Kaoru's here.

Roxy: He's so cute!

Me: I know, he always is.

Kaoru: *walks toward the picnic but freezes*

Hikaru: Kaoru?!

Kaoru: Hikaru?!

Me, MO, and Roxy: *covers mouths*

Kaoru: You set this up?!

Hikaru: I didn't! You did!

Kaoru: No I didn't!

Hikaru: Yes you did! And why'd you put spicy chicken and garlic bread as the dinner?

Kaoru: I wouldn't do something that random!

Me: *glare at MO and Roxy*

Hikaru/ Kaoru: *looks at food, then at each other*... Tamaki.

Hikaru: Well, I guess we can kill him tomorrow. Might as well make the most of this.

Kaoru: I guess.

Hikaru: Very sexy outfit by the way.

Me: *smirks*

Kaoru: *blushes*

Hikaru: You want some chicken?

Kaoru: Sure.

Hikaru: *puts a piece of chicken on fork* open wide.

MO: *beams*

Kaoru: *opens mouth*

Hikaru: *feeds chicken to him* … You wore lip gloss too?

Kaoru: *blushes again* Y-yes.

Hikaru: Is it flavored?

Kaoru: I'm not sure.

Hikaru: Let me find out. *lightly presses his lips to Kaoru's*

Roxy: *gasps*

Me and MO: *eyes widen*

Hikaru/ Kaoru: *kiss harder*

Me and MO: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Roxy: SHUT UP! *lunges for us*

Hikaru/ Kaoru: *break apart* What was that? *turn to look at us*

Roxy: Heh heh hi.

Me: Surprise.

MO: *pathetically shoots confetti*

Hikaru/ Kaoru: What the hell is going on?!

Me: Um.. Funny story actually…

Kaoru: I know you! You're the lady that dressed me like this!

Hikaru: *points to Roxy* And aren't you the woman that told me to come here?

Roxy and Me: *nods* But we aren't really who you think we are. *takes off wigs*

Hikaru: RockerGirl0709?!

Roxy: *laughs nervously* Hey guys…

Kaoru: *looks at me* Don't we know you from somewhere?

Me: NO! No not at all!

Hikaru: And who's that girl? *looks at MO*

Me: Oh right. She's the one that has been recording this.

Hikaru/ Kaoru: You got that on tape?!

Me: *nods quickly* You were punked.

Roxy: Ta- dah!

Hikaru/ Kaoru: We were what?!

MO: Yeah! And this was the best punk yet!

Me: HA! By a long stretch!

Hikaru/ Kaoru: You guys you need to take that film out!

Me: No can do. You're live right now.

Hikaru/ Kaoru: Agh!

Roxy: And now its time for your interview!

Hikaru/ Kaoru: Interview?

Me: Yes! Now, Hikaru what did you think when you saw Kaoru in that outfit.

Hikaru: I thought he was hot.

Kaoru: Hikaru!

Hikaru: Well its true!

MO: EEEEEE!!

Roxy: And now the question that probably is on all the yaoi fan girls minds… Did you like kissing each other, and will you do it again?!

Hikaru: Well of course we liked it! But we only like to do it when we're alone. So no. We'll wait 'til we're home to do anymore of that!

Me: EEEEEEE! Okay! Okay! Go home! Have your fun!

Hikaru: Thanks. *grabs Kaoru's wrist and runs towards the parking lot*

Roxy: *squeals* Best. Episode. Ever.

MO: So true.

Me: Yes, but sadly it must come to an end. We'll see you next time folks! This time we'll have our first special guest!

Roxy: Yes!

MO: Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

MO: Hey peoples! I'm MO!

Roxy: Greetings! I'm Roxy!

Me:…

MO: Gadget?

Me: *sleeping*

Roxy: Gadget get up! *whips me*

Me: *sits up* OW! Huh?! What?!

MO: Gadget wake up! The show's starting!

Me: *rubs eyes yawning* Well excuse me, but I'm the one that updated twice in one day! And now I'm working on another?!

Roxy: It's your choice.

Me: And I choose for you two to do it without me. Now goodnight! *tries to go back to sleep*

MO: *splashes me with cold water*

Me: *jumps up* COOOOLD!!!!!

Roxy: We have our first special guest today! And we need to show her the proper respect!

MO: Who is it?

Me: Uh… *reads card* Elena Hitachiin!

Elena Hitachiin: *walks in* Hello!

Me, MO and Roxy: Welcome!

Elena: I loved your last episode! The twins! I love them so much!

MO: Join the club!

Me: So you know how the show works right?

Elena: Indeed I do!

MO: Great! Now this time our dare is from… you! Elena Hitachiin! Would you like to read it?

Elena: Sure! Okay… This time we're going to go to the black magic club and inform them that their club is changing into the National Pink Ponies club!

Roxy: Wont Nekozawa hurt us!?

Me: Of course he wont!

Elena: There is a slight chance he may curse us though.

MO: *shivers in fear*

Me: Oh come on Roxy and MO! Stop being babies!

Roxy: I don't wanna be cursed!

Me: *sighs* Roxy would you rather just stay here and watch what happens from this TV?

Roxy: *hugs me* Thank you!

Me: Okay, come on Elena! MO! Hurry up!

MO: No! Roxy! Let me stay with you!

Me: Sorry MO, you're coming with us!

MO: ROXYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! HELP!

Roxy: MO! *reaches out but misses*

Me: *drags MO into the van cackling*

MO: This isn't fair! Why does Roxy get to stay?!

Elena: Duh! She called it!

Me: Yeah MO! Learn the rules!

MO: *pouts*

Me: *turns on camera* Roxy? Is this on?

Roxy: Yeah! I can hear you perfectly! Where's MO?

Me: *turns camera toward MO who was curled up in Tamaki's emo corner position*

Elena: Oh! Don't be scared MO! Everything is going to be fine!

Roxy: *laughs*

Me: Very helpful Roxy! Thanks.

Roxy: Sorry!

MO: We're all gonna die. We're all gonna die. We're all gonna die.

Elena: Stop being emo MO!

Me: Oh, she's like that all the time.

MO: We're all gonna die.

Me: Angst is like, her favorite word in the dictionary.

Roxy: What?

Me: It's true.

MO: It is NOT! Chrisingleicious is!

Me: If you haven't noticed. That word isn't in the dictionary.

MO: *curls up in a ball again* We're all gonna die.

Elena: We're not gonna die!

Roxy: Are you guys there yet?

Me: Almost!

MO: Eek!

Roxy: Just relax MO! Deep cleansing breaths.

MO: Easy for you to say!

Elena: *creepy voice* Weeeeere heeeeeeeeeeeere.

MO: Stop it!

Me: *laughs and gives her a high five*

Roxy: It'll be okay MO!

MO: *whimpers* I'm scared.

Elena: Don't be we'll be there the whole time.

MO: Why don't you do the camera and I'll just wait here!

Elena: Fine but remember, it's always the one that stays behind who goes first.

MO: Eek! *runs after me* GADGET!!!!!!!

Me: *sigh* MO what are we gonna do with you?

MO: Get me out of here!

Me: Just stick with us for a little while longer and it will all be over.

Elena: I found the way to the dark magic club!

Me: Come on MO! This way!

Elena: There's the door. Here's your famous green wig!

Me: Gee thanks.

Elena: Err.. I'm gonna stand by MO with the camera.

Me: Backing out last second, huh?

Elena: *laughs nervously* …yes! *runs to where MO is hiding with camera*

Me: *sighs and knocks on the door*

Nekozawa: Welcome to the dark magic club!

Me: Not anymore.

Nekozawa: Pardon?

Me: *takes out fake forms* I'm sorry sir but your club is being shut down caused by a majority vote, and being replaced with this. *shows him flyer*

Nekozawa: National Pink Ponies club?! That is impossible!

Me: Oh it most certainly is possible. And they need some students to start it off so I am sorry to inform you all that you will need to be a part of this organization for at least two months.

Nekozawa: What?! No! This could not be!

Me: I assure you it is. Now here is your new uniform! *hands him a pink cow girl outfit*

Nekozawa: B-But this is horrifying!

Me: And you wont need that anymore. *take Belzenoff*

Nekozawa: No! Don't take my curse doll! Please!

Me: *pause* I will give it to you on one condition.

Nekozawa: Anything! What is it?!

Me: To tell you that you just got PUNKED!!!

Elena: *laughs and stands up shooting confetti*

MO: *slowly stands up with camera*

Nekozawa: *glares at us* Punked?

Me: *laughs nervously* Uh… yes.

Nekozawa: I… am… going… to…kill you girls!

MO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! *runs off*

Elena: CRAP CRAP CRAP! *runs after MO*

Me: Uh… see you later! *follows the two others running*

Elena: Is he still following us?!

Me: *turns around to see Nekozawa running after us* AAAAAAAAAH YES!

MO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I TOLD YOU TWO!!!!

Me: Wait! We still haven't interviewed him yet!

MO: Forget about the stupid interview!

Me: No! Nekozawa?

Nekozawa: *still running*

Me: What're you going to do now that you've been punked?

Nekozawa: CURSE YOU WRETCHED GIRLS!!

Elena: Agh! Run faster! We're almost there!

MO: There's the car!

Me: Hurry! Get in!

Elena, MO, and I: *gets in*

MO: Step on it!

Elena: *floors it*

Me: Phew!

Roxy: Are you guys okay?! I saw the whole thing!

Me: Yeah I think once we get MO to stop hyperventilating everything will be fine!

Roxy: MO! MO! Speak to me!

MO: I. Am. Fine.

Elena: Good, you scared us for a second there.

Me: Everyone should've been scared.

Roxy: Damn right!

Me: Well thanks for being on the show Elena Hitachiin! You were a lot of help!

Elena: Glad to help Gadget!

MO: Alright this just about wraps up this episode!

Roxy: So soon?

MO: Would you have rather seen me in inner turmoil longer?

Roxy:…

Me: Okay everyone! Please review sending us pranks and we'll update as soon as we can! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: We're back with yet another episode of Ouran Punked!

MO: Sup everybody!

Roxy: How goes it?

Me: Going good! We got our next prank!

MO: Yes! Who's it for?!

Me: It's for… a lot of people actually.

Roxy: What do you mean, _a lot of people_?

Me: I mean, the entire host club _and_ the dark magic club.

MO: AGH! Not the black magic club again!!!

Roxy: Don't worry MO this time *takes deep breath* I'll go.

MO: You will?!

Roxy: Yes.

MO: *hugs her tight* THANK YOU!!!!

Roxy: Who wrote this prank anyway?

Me: Umm… SoulreaperGirlFromHell.

MO:…

Roxy: You're kidding.

Me: Nope! *smiles* Just look here. *shows card*

Roxy: That's a scary name.

MO: I'm glad I wont be a part of this one!

Me: Don't worry. The black magic club will probably take it out on the host club this time!

Roxy: What is it?

Me: Uh… they want us to dress the host club up like Belezenoff.

MO: How are you gonna pull that off?

Me: We have ways MO, we have ways… *smirks evilly*

Roxy: Did you get newer wigs MO?

MO: Yes, they arrived a couple hours ago.

-A few minutes later-

Me: MO?! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Roxy: WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU MO!

MO:…

Me: MO!

Roxy: MO!

MO: I'm sorry! I didn't know they'd be like that! The picture was in black and white!

Roxy: Who in their right minds would buy a package of wigs based off a black and white picture?!

MO: It isn't that bad you guys! You'll look like the twins!

Me: *looks at MO* Not helping!

Roxy: *groans*

Me: Well I don't have to wear one, 'cause I call being the hidden cameraman.

Roxy: *glares and puts on bright blue wig*

MO: Aww… I think you look cute!

Roxy: *glares harder*

Me: Whether she looks cute or not, we need to go! Come on now! Little blue puppy!

Roxy: Oh, great. Now I'm a puppy!

MO: Good luck!

Me and Roxy: *sticks out tongue*

Me: *gets into passenger seat of van*

Roxy: *starts driving*

Me: *turns on camera*

Roxy: MO? MO you hear us all right?

MO: Perfect!… Are you two still mad?

Me: No.

Roxy: Yes!

Me: Roxy… it was black and white!

Roxy: Who buys wigs based off a black and white picture?!

Me: I think it flatters your jaw line.

Roxy: *rolls eyes*

MO: You guys almost there?

Me: Yep! Couple minutes!

MO: How many punks have we done already?

Roxy: Uh… three.

MO:… Well its easy to lose track.

Me: We're here!

MO: I hope you guys don't get killed.

Roxy: Thanks.

Me: Roxy you got the costumes?

Roxy: *holds up bag* Just a second!

Me: I got the confetti and camera. It's go time.

-Inside Ouran Academy-

Roxy: *knocks on host club door*

Me: *hides*

Tamaki: Yeah?

Roxy: Nekozawa says that if you guys don't wear these before he arrives in twenty minutes, he'll put a curse on the host club. *thrusts bag at Tamaki*

Tamaki: What?!

Roxy: You heard me! Hurry! *slams door in Tamaki's face*

Me: *pops up* Nice.

Roxy: I know… TO THE DARK MAGIC ROOM!

-At the dark magic club-

Roxy: *gulps* Here goes nothing. *knocks on the door*

Nekozawa: Yes?

Roxy: The host club has a surprise for you. They want you over there, now.

Nekozawa: Err… okay. *walks over to host club*

Roxy: *waves hand forward* Go on.

Nekozawa: *opens the door* What the?!?!?

Host club: *in Belezenoff outfits*

Nekozawa: *runs in other direction*

Me: *pops up* Aww man… now we wont get a chance to interview him.

Roxy: We still got the host club.

Haruhi: What's going on.

Me: *shrugs* You got punked. *holds up camera*

Roxy: Ta dah! *shoots confetti*

Hunny: *raises eyebrows*

Roxy: So……

Kyoya: So… what?

Me: How does it feel to know you're on live fan fiction television right now!

Kyoya: Turn it off.

Me: But-

Kyoya: *evil glare* Turn it off… now.

Me: Well, I don't want to get killed, so this is goodbye. Say good bye MO!

MO: Bye!

Me: See you all next time! And don't forget to review and leave pranks!

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter was so short. But this is fun, so keep reviewing and leaving pranks! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Heigh ho!

MO: …Where's Roxy?

Me: *looks around* She… isn't… here. ROXY?!

Roxy: *muffled voice a ways away* Yeah?!

MO: Where are you?!

Roxy: *walks through door* I was showing our special guest around!

MO: Oh! You mean…

Me: ILuvHikaruandKaoru?????

ILuvHikaruandKaoru: Hey guys! *walks in*

Me: ILuvHikaruandKaoru!! *glomps her* I'm so glad you're here!

ILuvHikaruandKaoru: Me too!

MO: Ha! Awesome name!

Roxy: Are we all twincest supporters here?

Me: *looks around* Hey… you're right! Picture time!

MO: *grabs camera*

Roxy: Say cheese!

Everyone: CHEESE!!!! *snaps picture*

Me: Oh, this is SO going in the picture book.

ILuvHikaruandKaoru: So what's the prank this time! I'm dying of anticipation! *crosses fingers for twincest*

Me: *takes out card* Okay so this one is from Invader Oceana and its for Tamaki…

MO, Roxy, and ILuvHikaruandKaoru: *whines in disappointment*

Me: No! No! This is good! We get to… we get to… *starts laughing hysterically*

MO: Gadget?

ILuvHikaruandKaoru: *grabs card from me* What is it… anyway… *starts laughing with me*

Roxy: Wait! What is it?!*takes card and starts laughing* P-plant… happy sunflowers… I-in… Tamaki's EMO corner?!

MO: *starts laughing too*

Me: *wipes tears from eyes* Yeah, that's so awesome.

Roxy: How are we going to do it without him noticing?

Me: I'll tell you how! You want to be the cameraman Roxy?

Roxy: Sure! Sweet! *goes and gets camera*

Me: MO? Did you finally get the normal looking wigs?

MO: Yes I did! I call the blonde one! It's almost white! See?

ILuvHikaruandKaoru: Ooh! I love this black one! *puts on black wig*

Me: That golden blonde one looks pretty. *puts on wig*

Roxy: *comes back in* Ooh la la!

Me: Shut it. Or I'll call lesha and tell her to send me her squeaky hammer.*glares*

Roxy: *curls back in horror* How do you know about that?!

Me: I have ways… I have ways. *smirks*

MO: You got the confetti right?

Me: Right here! You have the happy sunflowers?

MO: *giggles and holds up sunflowers with happy faces on them* Got it!

Me: ILuvHikaruandKaoru? You have the roses?

ILuvHikaruandKaoru: *holds up assorted roses* Got 'em!

Me: Looks like we're good!

MO: Wait!

Me: What?

Roxy and MO: *smirks*

Roxy: Because of your spot in this particular prank…

MO: … You're going to need to wear this. *holds up ugly yellow Ouran girl's uniform*

Me: *gasps in terror* No… you wouldn't!

Roxy: We would.

ILuvHikaruandKaoru: *giggles* better hurry up. The host club is starting soon.

Me: *grumbles and snatches uniform*

MO: Chop chop!

Me: *comes out of changing room* Not. A. Word.

Everyone else: *holds back laughter*

Me: Let's just go.

-At the host club-

Me: Okay, its go time. Me and Roxy will hide over here, MO you hide over there with the sunflowers, and ILuvHikaruandKaoru, you get the roses and knock on the door when I give you the signal.

Everyone: *nods and gets in position*

Me: Alright ILuvHikaruandKaoru, go!

ILuvHikaruandKaoru: *knocks on door*

Tamaki: *opens the door* Why hello, young maiden.

ILuvHikaruandKaoru: Umm… we are planting roses for free… would you like some?

Tamaki: *beams* But of course! *lets ILuvHikaruandKaoru inside*

Me: *takes out walkie talkie* MO, ILuvHikaruandKaoru has Tamaki distracted, hurry and plant the sunflowers!

MO: Okay! *sneaks into 3rd Music room*

-a few minutes later-

MO: *slips out of door and gives me a thumbs up*

Roxy: Okay Gadget. Your turn.

Me: *walks up to door and knocks on it*

Tamaki: *opens*

Me: *bats eyelashes flirtatiously* Is the host club open today?

Tamaki: Always, beautiful young lady. *leads me inside* I'm guessing you would rather have the privilege of my presence princess.

Me: *turns to him smirking evilly* Ph, no way! I'm going to the twins!

Tamaki: *turns white and staggers back*

Me: *skips over to Hikaru and Kaoru and sits in between them* Hello! *twirls a strand of Kaoru's hair* Oh, you two are so handsome! So, much better than that toad over there! *glares at Tamaki*

Tamaki: *gasps and goes to EMO corner* AGH!!! *runs back* WHO PUT HAPPY SUNFLOWERS IN MY CORNER OF WOE?!

ILuvHikaruandKaoru: *covers mouth while still planting roses*

Me: *tries to push back laughter*

Hikaru/ Kaoru: *burst out laughing*

Tamaki: I knew it was you two horrible twins! How could you!?

Hikaru: Sadly again boss, it was not us.

Kaoru: *nods*

Tamaki: Then who could have possibly done it?! My corner is my private place to sort out my feelings! Who would do something like that?!

Everyone else: *silent*

Tamaki: How on earth could this have happened?!

Me: *looks at nails nonchalantly* Maybe because you just got punked.

Hikaru/ Kaoru: *stare at me*

Tamaki: *runs up to me* What?!

Me: *grins and shoots confetti in his face* Surprise!

Roxy: *stands up and waves*

Hunny: RockerGirl0709?

ILuvHikaruandKaoru: *laughs and takes off wig*

MO: *walks through door again, taking off wig*

Tamaki: You… you nasty girls dooped me again!?

Me, MO, Roxy, and ILuvHikaruandKaoru: *nods*

Tamaki: But… how?!

MO: *sighs* You are quite easy to deceive Tamaki.

Hikaru/ Kaoru: *starts laughing again* S-so, true!

Roxy: *walks up still with camera* So Tamaki, what was your first reaction seeing the flowers?

Tamaki: They were creepy with their non-moving smiles, and eyes that follow you everywhere! I was absolutely terrified!

Me: Sweet!

Tamaki: You girls are cruel!

Hikaru/ Kaoru: Beg to differ.

Kaoru: They all love us.

Me, Roxy, MO, and ILuvHikaruandKaoru: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! YES WE DO!!!!!!!!

Tamaki: How could you love them and not me?!

Me: *sighs* Tamaki, you are loveable… but not nearly as loveable as those two… Speaking of which, I really liked that earlier position. *walks over and sits between the twins again*

ILuvHikaruandKaoru: HEY! No fair!

Me: Sure it is!

MO: But we never got to be with the twins this chapter at all!

Me: I got here first! *sticks out tongue at MO*

Roxy: B-But you even got to twirl a strand of Kaoru's hair!

Me: *smirks and buries her face into Kaoru's hair again* Finders keepers.

MO: Will you at least sign us off.

Me: Mm… *puts arms around the twins necks* you do it. I'm too relaxed in this position.

Roxy: *glares at me* Well, since Gadget is a little busy right now, I guess this is goodbye.

MO: Thanks for coming ILuvHikaruandKaoru!

ILuvHikaruandKaoru: This was awesome!

Roxy: Okay, we'll see you guys next time!

MO, and Roxy: *turn to me glaring* NOW GET AWAY FROM HIKARU AND KAORU!!!!!

Me: No!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: We are back! With a new guest and a new prank! *goes to get prank envelope*

MO: Wait!

Me: What?

Roxy: Duh! You need to introduce our guest before you read the prank!

Me: Oh! Right! Everyone give a big round of applause to buttercupandbutch4ever!

Buttercup: Hey guys!

Me: Welcome, and…um… you were the one that wrote the prank for this episode right?

Buttercup: Correct!

MO: Well come on Gadget! Read it!

Me: Okay! Sheesh don't nag me! *rips open envelope* Okay, so this is a prank for the entire host club minus the twins… and we… get to… *goes wide eyed*

Roxy: Gadget?

Me: Uh… buttercupandbutch4ever?

Buttercup: Yeah?

Me: Are you sure this is-

Buttercup: *rolls eyes* You didn't read the entire thing did you?

Me: No but-

MO: What is it? *tries to look at card*

Me: *jerks card away* No!

Buttercup: Just read the rest of it.

Me: Okay… *reads the entire card and then bursts out laughing* OH MY GOD! BRILLIANT! PURE GENIUS!

Roxy and MO: Let us see! *lunges for me*

Me: *jumps out of the way* No no! You guys will find out soon enough!

MO: But we're the co-hosts!

Me: Trust me. It will be better this way… Oh my god… this is the best prank yet.

Roxy: Better than mine?

Me: I must admit Roxy, yours was amazing, but you're gonna have to take second.

Roxy: *pouts*

Me: Don't be sad. You'll understand later.

Buttercup: Can I deliver the commoner game?

MO: Commoner game?

Me: Shhh MO, you'll get it soon. Sure buttercupandbutch4ever. What wig do you want?

Buttercup: Ooh! That bright yellow one right there!

Roxy: You want one of those?

Buttercup: Of course!

Me: Was it my turn to do the camera?

MO: Yeah I think.

Me: But we'll need 2 cameramen for this prank, MO you want to do it this time?

MO: *nods*

Roxy: What do I do?

Me: Grab a wig. You're in charge of making sure the rest of the host club besides the twins, make it to the Hitachiin mansion by 5:00 p. m. Can you handle that?

Roxy: *looks at watch* Phhhh piece of cake.

Me: Alright, so you and MO need to gather up the host club and get them there by 5, Me and buttercupandbutch4ever will get the game and deliver it to the twins, we meet in the corner of the hall by the twin's room at 5 minutes after 5:00 p. m. Everyone got that?

Everyone else: *nods*

Me: Great. Lets go.

-With Roxy and MO-

Roxy: *driving*

MO: How are we going to get the entire host club at the Hitachiin mansion, at the exact same time?

Roxy: Oh, I know where they are don't worry.

MO: Wait… how?

Roxy: They're almost always at Haruhi's apartment when they're not being on my show.

MO: Oh… that's helpful.

Roxy: *laughs* Yeah kind of.

Roxy and MO: *arrives at Haruhi's apartment*

MO: *hides with camera*

Roxy: *knocks on Haruhi's door*

Kyoya: Hello?

Roxy: Err… Hitachiin Kaoru, and Hitachiin Hikaru request the entire host club come to their mansion. They have a surprise for you.

Tamaki: *appears behind Kyoya* A surprise?! Oh then we must go there immediately! Mommy get everyone else! Haruhi! Where's Haruhi?

Haruhi: What kind of surprise is this exactly?

Roxy: Um… well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. And besides the twins didn't tell me anything else.

Hunny: Will there be cake?

Roxy: Maybe? You'll have to go see.

Hunny: *beams* Come on Takashi! I bet there is cake there!

Host club minus the twins: *Rush into the limo and drive off*

MO: *checks watch* CRAP! It's only 3:45! Gadget and buttercupandbutcher4ever wont be ready yet!

Roxy: Oh hurry! Grab the silly string from the back!

MO: What?

Roxy: Don't ask! Just do!

Roxy and MO: *grab handfuls of silly string cans and spray them all over the streets, causing a traffic jam*

MO: Phew! That ought to slow them down a little.

Roxy: Yeah, I'm gonna call Gadget. *calls my number*

Me: Hello?

Roxy: Gadget? It's Roxy. The host club was coming a little early, but don't worry, we slowed them down, they should be there right on time.

Me: Awesome! Buttercupandbutch4ever and I have the game and are just arriving at their mansion this moment.

-With Me and buttercupandbutch4ever-

Me: *hangs up* It was Roxy, the host club should be here on time.

Buttercup: Fantastic. *gets out of car*

Me and Buttercup: *go up to the twin's room*

Me: *hides with camera*

Buttercup: *knocks on door*

Hikaru: Yeah?

Buttercup: A Suoh Tamaki hired me to teach the two of you a commoner's game taught to him by a Fujioka Haruhi, he requires both of you to learn it by the next host club meeting.

Kaoru: Ugh, we'll kill him.

Buttercup: He also requested me to tell you that it is quite fun, and in my opinion it is extremely easy to learn.

Hikaru: *wraps arm around Kaoru* Oh come on Kaoru! It sounds fun! It's a commoner's game after all.

Kaoru: *sighs* Fine, come on in.

Buttercup: Okay so the game is called 'Speed'. It's a card game. *takes out deck of cards*

Hikaru/ Kaoru: *nods*

Buttercup: *sets it on bed* So each of you has an equal amount of cards. And at the same time you set on of your cards down like this. *shows them* You keep doing that until there is a match anywhere in any of the rows, once someone sees this they need to cover up the matching cards as fast as they can like this. *shows them*

Hikaru: What happens when a person runs out of cards?

Buttercup: When that happens that person says "Speed." And both of them stop, and pick up however many cards are in each of their rows. This game could be really short, or it could go on for hours, depending on where the cards are put. But the point is to cover up the matching cards as fast as possible.

Kaoru: This actually might be fun.

Hikaru: *hugs him* I knew you'd come around.

Buttercup: That's it. Now you two just need to practice it so you know it before you're next meeting.

Hikaru/ Kaoru: Thanks.

Buttercup: *leaves room and runs over to me* He hugged him! Oh my gosh! Hikaru hugged him!

Me: Shhh… now we have to wait for the rest of the host club to come.

-5:05 p. m-

Me: Everything set up?

MO: Yes… now will you tell us what we're doing?

Me: Oh, you'll get it very, very soon.

Roxy: *glares* This better be good.

Buttercup: *smirks* It is… trust us, it is.

MO: I see the host club coming! What do we do?

Me: Be quiet and watch.

Roxy: What? But-

Me and Buttercup: Shhh!!

Host club minus the twins: *walks up to the door, but hears something on the other side*

Kaoru: *on the other side of the door* HIKARU!

Host club minus the twins: *jaws drop*

MO: *goes wide eyed*

Roxy: *starts breathing hard*

Kaoru: FASTER HIKARU!

MO: *covers mouth*

Roxy: *turns red*

Me and Buttercup: *holds back laughter*

MO: *whispers* Why is this funny?

Me: You'll see!

Hikaru: AGH! KAORU!

Host club minus the twins: *blushes*

Tamaki: *opens mouth to say something*

Haruhi: *covers his mouth*

Kaoru: *sighs* We done?

Hikaru: NO! One more time please?

Roxy: *jaw drops to the floor*

Kaoru: Okay, but you're going to have to do better this time.

Me and Buttercup: *cannot control it any longer and fall onto the floor laughing*

MO and Roxy: *stare at us confused*

Hunny: Wait a second… what's going on?

Mori: *grabs Hunny and runs*

Kyoya: Aren't you three those "punked" girls?

Roxy: Yeah.

MO: You were punked… but I'm not sure how.

Me: *blows confetti still laughing* Let me explain.

Tamaki: Let you explain?! Do you not hear what's going on in there?!

Kaoru: HIKARU FASTER!

Buttercup: *raises eyebrow* Are you sure you know what you're hearing?

Haruhi: How can that be mistaken?

Me: Like this. *opens door to show the twins playing the card game*

Host club minus the twins: *turns white*

MO: Ohhhh… so _that's _what you were doing.

Roxy: *starts laughing* Oh my god! You were right! Best prank ever!

MO: *starts laughing too and nods*

Hikaru: What're you guys doing here?

Kaoru: You're interrupting the game.

Me, MO, Roxy, and Buttercup: *laughs even harder*

Roxy: So Tamaki, our viewers are probably wondering; will you even say what you thought the twins were doing?

Tamaki: The great taboo!

Me: *rolls eyes*

MO: Hikaru, Kaoru! How do you feel now that you know it was all a scam?

Hikaru: *shrugs* Whatever.

Kaoru: We still learned a new game.

Me: Fine with us! And lets give a special thanks to buttercupandbutch4ever! Not only was she a great guest on the show, but she also gave us our best punk yet!

MO: Are all the best punks always implying some sort of twincest?

Me: *giggles* That's not _my_ fault, it's the readers making up the dares! But you know I'm always happy to do a dare that involves that sort of stuff.

Roxy: Well, I guess that's it. Another thanks to buttercupandbutch4ever!

Buttercup: Your certainly welcome!

Me: I very much look forward for pranks from you in the future! *waves*

Buttercup: *walks off*

MO: Kay peoples we'll see you next time!


End file.
